Rather be with you
by LoveLover010
Summary: "He's the guy,you caught his eye, but he's afraid to come over he's a little shy so why dont you come talk for a while" he said but i couldnt help to think that the messenger might take the prize ;  one-shot!


I walked out of the doors of East High after a long day, i was tired and i felt like just going home and throwing myself in my bed. I walked towards my car and started to look for my keys into my enormous bag, i had trouble finding it but once i did i slid myself into the comfortable seats of the red BMW, i took a deep breath before i started the engine and pulled away from my parking spot. I turned on the radio to hear one of my favorite songs being played. It was _Rather Be With You_, it was one of my favorites and i didnt know why, i just loved the song. I sang along until i reached my driveway, i turned off the car and got out of it. I wasnt even planning on doing homework like i always did i just wanted to have some sleep and forget about the entire world. I walked inside my house to find out that i was all alone, i just walked upstairs and threw myself on the bed. Thinking about my day was something i always did but i just didnt have the strength to think. I heard my phone blowing up inside of my bag but i didnt even move, i just closed my eyes and tried to ignore the sound, it kept ringing for about 10 more minutes until it finally stopped and i finally could get some really nice sleep...

I woke up at like 6:45 p.m. feeling rested and better, even ready for anything, i felt like going out of the house for a change, homework wasnt gonna move i could perfectly do it on saturday. I stood up and opened my balcony doors to get some fresh air, i got a couple of outfits out my closet to see what exactly i was going to do. I heard a low beep coming from my bag and remembered my phone was ringing earlier, now i was in the mood to return the call, i grabbed my phone and looked for the missed calls, they were all from Sharpay, what could she possibly want from me. I called back and after two rings she picked it up.

_"finally! where were you? what happened to your phone?"_ she asked.

"i fell asleep...what's up?" i didnt want to explain myself.

_"well...i'm making a party tonight, its gonna be awesome"_ she said

"oh cool" just what i was looking for!

_"besides Ryan is bringing his college friends...its gonna be wild, you better be here"_ she exclaimed into the line

"i'll be there Shar" i said

_"good" _she then hung up on me, i just rolled my eyes and went to pick my outfit. After thinking a lot about it, i decided to wear some black leather pants, a bright red blouse with a black leather jacket. I was ready to party no matter what. As soon as my outfit was picked i went into the bathroom to take a shower, i let the cold water run down my body, it just felt so good, when i was done i walked back into my room with a towel tightly wrapped around my body. I took my outfit and went into my personal dresser to get dressed. I wasnt the make-up type of girl but since it was a party i used my almost new make-up set, i let my hair down on its natural curls, but after a good look i decided straighten them and let the long hair fall down my back. When i looked at myself on the mirror i saw a true beauty ready to roll.

I quickly wrote down a note for my parents and headed out the door and into my car. I drove off to Sharpay's big mansion, i guess her parents werent home since she was making a party, not that they actually cared about it cause they throw parties themselves but it was better if parents werent around. I soon saw the huge open gates and the mansion not far behind it. I drove in and parked near the front door of the house, i always wanted my car to be close enough. I locked it and walked to the front door, it just took a small knock for the door to open. It was 7:45 and the house was already filled with people, the Evans did know a lot of people, i think the entire city was there. I walked inside and tried to find Sharpay so that she would know i was there, i walked to the pool area and found her along with Taylor and Kelsi, i smiled and sat down next to them.

"hey girls" i said.

"what's up girl? looking hot today" Taylor said, i laughed.

"yeah, that's a nice extreme makeover and you're even wearing make-up! good for you" Sharpay said.

"oh well i just felt in the mood for it" i said as i sat down. I saw Ryan, Sharpay's brother a couple of tables away, he waved at me and i waved back. I took a drink and let the cold liquid run down my throat. "so girls what have you been up to?" i asked.

"oh you know...the same, School is killing me" Taylor said.

"ugh dont even mention it, i have enough homework for an entire year." Sharpay sighed.

"well...i'm doing good" Kelsi finally spoke, she was so shy that i wondered what she was doing in such a big party, it was obvious that she didnt feel any good there.

"girls, i'll be right back" Sharpay announced as she walked over to some other girls. She was probably gonna kick them out, i could tell for her annoyed expression.

"so how's love treating ya Gabs" Taylor asked and i frowned.

"not too good" i said and looked down.

"girls..." Kelsi whispeared.

"yeah, makes us two, i just cant find the right guy" Taylor replied.

"girls..." Kelsi said a bit louder. We kinda ignored her.

"its just guys at East High arent worth it anymore" i told Taylor she nodded.

"girls!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"what?" Taylor and I asked at the same time.

"that guy is coming over, and he's been looking at you Gabby" she told us.

I slowly turned around to see this tall boy with shaggy brown hair walking over to us, i felt this electricity running through my body as he came closer and closer, he smiled at me and when he finally made it he stood in front of me.

"hi..." he said "i'm Troy"

I shook his hand and smiled back "Gabriella" i said. He had the bluest eyes i've ever seen, and i just couldnt stop staring at them. When he finally let go of my hand i just looked down.

"uh...i'm sorry to come here and interrupt you..." he started.

"oh it doesnt matter" i said. He smiled and i couldnt help to smile back again.

"uh..." he scratched the back of his neck nervously "you see that guy with bright red hair on the table i was sitting?" he asked.

i looked over his shoulder and spotted a guy with bright red hair and nodded.

"He's the guy...you caught his eye, but he's afraid to come over he's a little shy so why dont you come talk for a while"

I looked into his bright blue eyes and thought that maybe the messenger might take the prize, i couldnt help but feel the electric flow running up and down my body whenever he smiled at me, i wasnt that interested on the redhead but _Troy_, i thought as i pulled a piece of hair out of my face, he was the real deal, i wondered if he even had a girlfriend.

"he doesnt have any type of girlfriend right?" i asked.

"well if he did then he wouldnt sent me here" he said.

"oh well, things dont always work that way now a days" i said "what about you?" i asked.

"what about me?"

"do _you_ have any type of relationship?" i asked, he smiled and looked down, i swear i saw a small blush on his cheeks, too cute.

"nah...i've been single for a while now."

We stayed there talking for a while, just me and him, his laugh was a gorgeous sound and his smile was the most beautiful i've ever seen, his eyes just held mine in a long stare, he was funny and very sweet..._my type of guy_ i thought as i smiled once again, it was almost like a reflex, he would smile and i would too.

"so do you have any type?" i asked him.

"oh well, i like smart and funny girls...i also like them to be real and honest" he said, oh well i can see he doesnt have that thing for blondes, even tho i wouldnt mind to go blonde if that's the way he liked them.

"i see, so you dont care if she's blonde or..."

"oh no...i dont really have a physical type" he said

"cool" i replied. I was more and more into this dude.

"uhh" he looked back at his table and waved over at the redhead, he instantly stood up and walked over to us, i looked down as i played with my key. "so...Gabriella this is Jacob, Jacob this is Gabriella" he said and Jacob smiled at me.

"hey" he said "nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you too" i replied. I still had some education, so just because i didnt like him that way it didnt mean i had to be rude.

"so i'll leave you guys get to know eachother" Troy said and walked back to his table, not without looking back at me a couple of times.

"lets sit over here" Jacob said and we went to some table. I kept glancing over to Troy's direction, who was staring at us. I couldnt focus on what Jacob was trying to say so i just nodded and smiled a few times when i thought it was best. Troy was frowning at us as we talked. I could tell he was into me too, so why would he just let me talk to this dude, i know he was trying to do right but i couldnt believe he would give me away when the connection between us was so obvious. Jacob just kept talking and talking for another 10 minutes until Troy finally came over to us.

"dude Chad wants to talk to you" he said with a serious expression.

"i'll be right back babe" he said and left towards his table.

I sighed "so..." he looked at me.

"so?"

I giggled a bit before standing up "tell your friend that i'm not really interested and there is nothing more that you can do...as far as i know, i'd rather be with you" i said, i winked at him and walked towards my table, he stood there confused not knowing what to do. I know it was wrong to make him tell him that but whatever. I felt outgoing and wild. I sat back with my friends, Sharpay was back on the table and they all started filling me with questions.

"stop it girls ok, i'm not interested on the redhead" i said.

"but you are interested on the other guy" Taylor said.

"i...well..."

"your smile said it all Gabs...you're so into him" Sharpay agreed

"yeah but you know i bet he wont do anything since his friend is interested in me" i said.

"oh well...you'll find a way out" Sharpay waved it off as i nodded and looked over at Troy, he was staring back at me. I smiled again and he looked down. I sighed, i knew i would not be able to sleep that night.

A while later the party was still going, i danced with a couple of friends from school and with some other college friends of Ryan, but never met with Troy again, i even lost him into the big mass of people dancing and drinking. Every second you could see more people walking inside the house. I walked to the drinks table and saw _him_ he was all alone sitting outside looking down, i walked outside to see what was wrong.

"hey" i said as i stood next to him.

"hi" he said as he looked up at me.

"where are your friends?" i asked

"they decided to take the party somewhere else" he replied.

"i see"

We stood silent for a moment and then he looked at me.

"i love that song" he said, it was _Rather be with you_, i smiled

"me too"

"wanna dance?" he flashed his smile once again and i felt my heart start beating faster.

"i thought you'd never ask" i said. He grabbed my hand and i just knew it was meant to be...


End file.
